Ser un hombre(?
by NanaGamePlay
Summary: Tipico, te aterra mas no saber que regalar en un cumpleaños que el hecho de estar a punto de morir de la peor manera posible...YAOI JEREMIKE


Yo aqui expandiendo el amor por Mike xdxdxd

espero les guste...

* * *

Toy bonnie se arrastraba por el ducto de ventilación hacia la oficina del guardia, esa noche era el turno de Jeremy Fitzgerald, era el favorito de todos ya que a pesar de lograr mantenerlos a raya por mucho tiempo siempre lograban sacarle unos buenos sustos y gritos.

Pero hoy Jeremy no pensaba en eso, se sentía morir pero no por esta encerrado en una pizzería lleno de animatronicos que lo quieren "matar" de echo ahora pensaba que no era tan mala la idea de dejarse atrapar por ellos, y es que el problema que lo aquejaba le quitaba más el sueño que una muerte a manos de unos robots.

Cuando escucho ruidos por el ducto ni se inmuto, tampoco revisaba las cámaras y no reclamo a Ballon Boy el haberle robado las baterías de su linterna, ahora aparecería Foxy y lo perforaría con su garfio, el moriría lentamente, con mucho dolor, y aun así seguiría pensando en que demonio regalarle a Mike en su cumpleaños!

"Haaaaaaa….Eh? Aaaaaaah!"

Había suspirado por milésima ves en la noche, seguido de un gesto de confusión y finalmente pegar un grito de miedo, miedo de ver a casi todo los animatronicos a su alrededor mirándolo fijamente, solo no veía a los olds Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, pero ahí estaba Foxy, los Toys, Ballon, Mangle y muy en el fondo del pasillo del frente podía vislumbrar a Puppet.

Jeremy temblaba, se repetia en su mente que iba a morir una y otra vez, se vio a sí mismo en el infierno y justo cuando pensaba que no estaba tan mal aparecía frente a él Mike, lo había seguido hasta allí solo para decirle en su cara que daba por finalizada su relación por ser un pésimo novio. Su expresión se volvió triste, se olvidó por completo que estaba rodeado de animatronicos "asesinos".

"Hey! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

Oyó la voz robótica de Toy Bonnie, sorprendido tanto por la pregunta como del echo que le esté hablando, los observo a todos y pudo notar curiosidad en aquellas caras de metal, no sintió hostilidad alguna así que dejo el miedo y sorpresa a un lado y se desahogó con sus "compañeros de trabajo".

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Mike, los dos tenemos el día libre, y tuve un año para pensarlo y no me ocurre nada que regalarle jejejeej…..haaa"

Culmino con una risa nerviosa y un suspiro más de frustración, Toy Chica le dijo que ellos le ayudarían a resolver su problema, de algo les serviría escuchar las conversaciones de los humanos que los visitan, saben mucho de este mundo y sí que tienen varias ideas para el rubio.

"¿Por qué lo hacen?" Menciono de repente desconfiando.

"Hoy has estado muy callado, nos gusta hacer sufrir a los guardias, odiamos a Vincent y a Scott por que se burlan de nuestros intentos fallidos de asustarlos, Mike es muy bueno evadiéndonos y si logramos atraparlo nos ignora, Fritz se desmalla al instante, y luego estas tu que nos deleitas con tus hermosos gritos de terror y ver tu cuerpo retorcerse de miedo nos…" es interrumpido.

"Si, si, ya entendí…malditos enfermos…" susurrando lo último.

"Tú y Mike son novios cierto?" empezó a decir Mangle y recordando esas mismas palabras de Scott. "escuche de algunas chicas que el novio de Lily en su cumpleaños le regalo un camión lleno de rosas, otra menciono que a ella su chico le lleno la casa con globos y en cada uno de ellos tenía dentro una nota que decía "Te amo" y demás mensajes bonitos…" termino con corazones en los ojos y mirando a los chicos animatronicos, estos le huyeron la mirada.

"Mike no es una chica, no se emocionara con esos detalles, el odia lo cursi…" negando con la cabeza.

"Dinero, alcohol, drogas, es lo que les emociona a los chicos…" sugirió Ballon inocentemente.

"Mike no es ese tipo de persona!"

"Cuéntanos más de ustedes" dijo al fin Toy Bonnie.

Se conocieron en el trabajo dos años atrás, misma edad que los diferenciaba, Jeremy es el mayor de los dos, no es tanta la diferencia que los separa así que congeniaron de inmediato, les tocaba hacer sus turnos juntos de vez en cuando, y fue cuando Mike descubrió lo torpe que era Jeremy, el rubio ya estaba listo para aguantar las burlas de Mike, ya que se asustaba con facilidad y hacia destrozos, pero por el contario Mike defendía a Jeremy, lo apoyaba cuando se asustaba demasiado y al poco tiempo y a causa de esto Jeremy se enamoró de él.

Guardo mucho tiempo sus sentimientos, quería confesarse a Mike pero no daba con el omento adecuado y quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, una noche que les toco estar juntos, Jeremy no dejaba de pensar en cómo hacerlo, ya iban a dar las seis aliviados se sentían hasta que se escuchó la risa burlona de Ballon Boy, lo que indicaba que su linterna no funciona y Foxy vendría a atacarlos, entro en pánico y temiendo que su vida acabaría, tomo de los hombros de Mike, lo abrazo primero y le grito literal "Te amo" y lo beso, fue un beso corto que duro nada porque enseguida lo rodeo en un abrazo protector.

Foxy nunca apareció, Jeremy se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, su corazón latía muy rápido, lentamente iba deshaciendo el agarre pero Mike se aferró de su camisa, Jeremy entendió que sus sentimiento habían sido correspondidos.

Para Jeremy los últimos años han sido los mejores de su vida, pero no está seguro si Mike piense de la misma forma, al contrario piensa que es cuestión de tiempo para que Mike se canse de él y lo vote, después de todo no ha sido más que una carga para él desde que se conocieron, siempre lo defiende, y lo regaña por su cobardía, incluso le ayuda a pagar las cosa que romper en el trabajo, y en eso sentía solo cariño y amor, pero últimamente podía notar en su cara frustración, sobre todo después de sus momentos de contacto íntimo si es que así se le puede llamar a lo hacen.

"Cuando tiene sexo, ¿Quién es que domina?"

Jeremy enrojeció ante la pregunta de Foxy, los otros entraron en debate dado el silencio del rubio, solo Ballon Boy apoyaba a Jeremy en creer que por ser el mayor es el "Hombre" en la relación y al instante los demás lo atacaron con argumentos sobre lo cobarde que es el rubio y valiente el castaño, "Mike podría ser un adolescente y aun así ser el que tenga abajo a Jeremy" oyó decir a Mangle. Foxy no estaba de parte de ningún lado, él quería escucharlo de Jeremy, lo miraba fijamente esperando la respuesta.

"Aún no lo hemos hecho…" dijo acallando a todos. "Siempre que cruzamos la línea de los besos me pongo demasiado nervioso y hago una pausa, Mike me ha dicho que odia que haga eso porque rompo con el momento, se enoja y últimamente termina yéndose, creo que se está empezando a cansar de mí, tal vez este sea su ultimo cumpleaños que lo pasemos juntos…"termino poniéndose triste, Foxy le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Aauuch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Schmitd solo esta frustrado…sexualmente, y eso es fácil de arreglar…"

Jeremy no entendía, la posibilidad de una vida sin Mike no lo dejaba ver con claridad las cosas, Foxy tenía que explicarse con mucho detalle.

"El día de tu confesión de amor no aparecí porque en realidad no iba allegar a tiempo así que mejor solo los observe, fui piadoso y no interrumpí su momento, cuando te ibas a separar de Mike y él te lo impidió estoy seguro que lo hizo porque él no quería que vieras su cara toda roja, lo note yo desde donde estaba, y en base a eso te aseguro que Mike quiere que tu tomes la iniciativa y seas el que domine, por eso se enfada cuando te detienes justo cuando das el primer paso, así que ahí lo tienes se un hombre y dale placer a tu chico…"

"¡Duro contra el muro!" canto victorioso Ballon interrumpiendo el gran discurso de Foxy, por de alguna manera ser el ganador en el debate anterior.

"No estoy muy de acuerdo con Foxy pero si es así como dices, tampoco no puedes solo llegar a la cama, mínimo prepara una cena romántica un regalito como un reloj o algún otro accesorio que se le vea bien, y ya después lo que dijo Ballon jeje…"

"Eso es muy cliché pero funcionara, lo que verdaderamente importa es que tú tienes que comportarte como un verdadero macho alfa espalda plateada…"

"Si, con voz seductora y miradas lujuriosas hacia su cuerpo…"

Jeremy asentía y anotaba todo lo que los animatronicos decían, forma de hablar, frases que decirle etc etcy así se siguieron hasta que por fin dieron las seis de la mañana, se había acabado su hora de trabajar, agradeció a todos y salió del lugar con libreta en mano, miro hacia el cielo con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar al suelo con tristeza.

"¿Cómo se supone que deba hacer esto?" con rio de lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Si quieren saber si Jere lo logro dejen comentario xdxdxd


End file.
